An Interesting Party
by krustykrabpizza
Summary: In which EVERYONE is a bisexual. Absolute filth, no plot at all. Enjoy. M for a VERY good reason, I don't think you KNOW.


**Hello, readers.**

Because I am eternally horny, I thought I would write this little gem. If you're looking for some sort of a plot, you are in the entirely wrong place. This is just pure filth and it may scar you if you are new to the world of smut.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, nor am I affiliated it with it in anyway. If I were, it would be exactly as follows and that would not be good.

* * *

><p>Santana briefly wondered how many people would actually <em>fit <em>in her room for a brief second before being captured in Brittany's already sweaty body. She could barely see what she was doing as various body parts and clothes were all over the room.

Jesse was currently scratching Sam's clothes off with a ferocity only he could achieve. Sam was helping him along, but his clumsy fingers were just getting in the way. Frustrated, Jesse simply ripped Sam's shirt and continued on his way.

Finn was interested in this and couldn't look away, even as Blaine laid hickey after hickey along his stubble-covered jaw. Blaine, being the attention-whore he was, needed Finn's full concentration, so with a little effort, he let out a moan worthy of a porn star. Finn noticed this, however, and soon was returning Blaine's hickeys with bites of his own.

Puck was taking matters into his own hands, too horny to wait for anybody to catch up with him. His meaty, calloused hands were pumping up and down his shaft as growls escaped his lips. Rachel and Quinn, caught in an unusually generous mood, decided to help him out. The pair simultaneously crawled over to the jock and began licking up and down his cock, both on either side.

Kurt and Dave were sharing a passionate kiss, a little hesitant to become as invested in the party as the others seemed to be. Neither of them had drank, as they were the designated drivers, but were enjoying themselves all the same. Even though they were together, thought Kurt, Dave could understand my playing the field here.

In just a moment longer, everyone was entwined on the super-sized bed. Santana noted the repairs that would need to be made, but that was the last thing on her mind as Puck sucked and bit at her nipple. "Noaahhh" was all she managed to get out before her mouth was engulfed by a fierce, almost _hungry, _Rachel Berry. Santana all but worshipped the feeling of Rachel's skilled lips traveling up and down her neck as Noah's teeth nipped the insides of her legs.

By this time, Brittany had moved on to Finn and the two were moaning into each other's mouths. At the same time, Kurt was taking Finn from the back, shoving in and out roughly, surprised at Finn's skill at being able to make out as well as take Kurt's treatment.

Sam and Quinn were together now, reliving the days when they were dating. Sam was thrusting gently into Quinn, but the ex-Cheerio wanted to speed things up. "Faster, baby, faster" she breathed, receiving the full force of Sam then. "Yes, baby, give it to me". "Fuck" Dave said as he heard Quinn. That was really fucking hot.

At this point, Dave and Blaine were in a tangled mess. Blaine licked his way down to Dave's massive cock and enveloped it. Blaine bobbed his head back and forth as Dave gripped his gelled curls for dear life. "You taste so good, Karof-" Blaine began to say, but he was too eager to return to his engagement.

Jesse huffed as everyone seemed to be caught up with another person. As snotty as he was, he sat by observing until Quinn took her chance on him. "Good, girl" he said as he grabbed her into a fierce kiss. Quinn thoroughly enjoyed this and went along with it, all the while palming Jesse's erection with her left hand while her right was tangled in his tousled curls.

All that could be heard throughout the entire room were small moans and the occasional dirty praises, mostly from Santana. The bed smelled of nothing but sex and everyone soaked it up as if it were perfume.

Rachel and Quinn found themselves in a scorching kiss as Brittany ate Quinn out, eyes glued to the pairs tongues the whole time. Brittany as a matter of fact had just gotten her tongue pierced, and the shiny metallic stud only made the experience for Quinn all the more pleasurable.

Finn, to no one's surprise was the first to come, erupting with a whimper over Sam's chiseled abs. Dave was next, then Quinn, Brittany, and Kurt. Rachel followed suit, letting out a low moan as she did so. Sam, Puck, Santana, and Jesse were still left in the game so they finished up with a four-way kiss. Weirdly, they all came in the same time. Sam swore the neighbors could hear when four moans came tumbling out at once.

The high schoolers lay there in a wet, hot mess, occasionally planting a kiss here or there, the bunch of them panting as if they had just run ten miles. Then, Dave noticed Blaine in the corner, his hard on still straining. "You guys?" he said, to get them to notice. Puck was the first to speak up. "Don't worry, I've got this, dude." He proceeded to get up and give Blaine a blowjob worthy of an award. Blaine came with a low pitched scream and fell back onto the pile.

"Well that was fun" Rachel breathed, her hand covering Brittany's boob. "Who's up for a round two?"


End file.
